Ella o mejor dicho El
by Yuki-Trevi
Summary: "no puede se amor no se nada de ella,un nombre no es mas que eso y la persona que lo lleva te demuestra su peso y su valor"  El amor por Internet no es fácil y menos cuando se desee traspasar a la realidad


Ella o mejor dicho él, se había convertido en una escritora para, bueno, escapar de la realidad, esa que hacía que su vida real fuera lo más parecido al infierno, que soportara horas trabajando para conseguir el sustento para su familia y si que era difícil puesto a que la guerra se había llevado toda posibilidad de encontrar un trabajo con un sueldo aceptable. Definitivamente la realidad estaba jodida.

El no necesitaba escapar de la realidad sino todo lo opuesto, le necesitaba volver a la realidad y que mejor manera de hacerlo que leer el blog de una chica que parecía altamente afectada por la guerra, pero que a pesar de todo parecía tener una personalidad hilarante y risueña. Definitivamente la realidad era mejor que la fantasía en la que él vivía.

Nada mejor que un buen café cargado en la mañana para mantenerte despierto por el resto del día y por supuesto que lo necesitaba si no quería que me despidiera.

-Naruto se te hace tarde- los gritos de mi madre siempre logran sacarme de quicio cuando me despierta pero se lo agradezco cundo de llegar a tiempo se trata.

-Ya voy mamá, solo dame un minuto-pedí, antes de tragarme mi desayuno dificultosamente, después de todo desde que mi hermana se había ido me tocaba prepararlo a mí y yo desafortunadamente carezco de gracia en la cocina.

-Naruto te lo digo por última vez, APURATE!

Simplemente tener que correr toda la escalera es el tipo de cosa que deja sin aliento, pero si no ella me deja y si me deja significa que tendría que caminar hasta la fabrica lo que es igual a que llegue tarde y posiblemente me despidan, mejor correr ahora que llorar después.

-Ya estoy aquí- le digo mientras la abrazo por detrás; mi madre es una mujer de pechos realmente prominentes que se podría decir es su rasgo físico más destacable, pero su cabello rubio y ojos cafés no se quedan atrás para conferirle un aspecto completamente opuesto a su personalidad la cual es extremadamente fuerte.

-Un minuto más y te hubiese dejado y sabes que soy capaz, vamos.

Sin mediar palabra ambos abordamos el taxi. A beses y solo cuando tengo tiempo pienso un poco como han cambiado las cosas desde que mi hermana se marcho, primero que nada mi hermana y yo no somos muy parecidos de hecho si no dijera que es mi hermana pasaría fácilmente como mi novia así que era fácil que me utilizara para darle celos a sus novios, que al final no resultaban nada serio, como extrañaba eso, las riñas en el baño por la mañana y por supuesto su comida y bueno el simple hecho de saber que estaba ahí y podía contar con ella, realmente eso era lo que más extrañaba.

-Naruto yo me bajo aquí cuídate y no te olvides de pasar por algo de pollo para cenar y por favor no lo quemes eta vez.

-No te preocupes mamá ya sabes que soy el mejor cocinero-esa ni yo me la creía pero le podía pedir un poco de ayuda a la vecina, una chica amable pero muy timida.

Después de cerrarme la puerta en la cara y alejarse sin despedirse el taxi reanuda su marcha. Mi madre no es del tipo sobreprotector es más del tipo que solo se preocupan cuando algo malo pasa y en cierta manera mi hermana heredo parte de su carácter ya que cuando fue tiempo de volar no se lo pensó dos veces a diferencia de mi.

Después de un día que transcurrió con normalidad me desvió al 2-4 para pedir consejos de cocina a mi amable vecina.

Ding Dong

-Pero que agradable sorpresa, Naruto.

-Ah, Neji ¿no sabes donde está tu prima?

Por su tono sarcástico y su postura ante la vida Neji y yo no congeniamos mucho, pero aun me parece increíble que alguien como él pueda estar rodeado de tantas mujeres lindas, debo admitir que me desconcierta como Hinata y Ten-Ten pueden vivir con él con tanta facilidad.

-Eh, No.

-Neji no le mientas o es que ¿acaso quieres otro incendio?, Hinata está alimentado al perro de un amigo suyo que se está quedando aquí, viene en un momento.

Ten-Ten es mucho más agradable que Neji pero es simplemente demasiado brusca al decir las cosas.

-Naruto disculpa la tardanza pero Kiba me dejo a su perro mientras las cosas se calman un poco en su casa, pero eso no es algo que te preocupe, lo siento, es decir ¿que necesitas?

-Ah, hola, me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme un poco con la cena de esta noche, tu sabes para evitar problemas.

-Ah, este, si, bueno claro con gusto-Ella es en exceso tímido pero agradable

Después de una cena atareada en la que invitamos a Hinata a quedarse ya que ella termino haciendo todo, ha llegado el momento de volverme mi rol alterno y escribir algo para mi blog Naruko War Report.


End file.
